


Just a Peek...

by thesoulofchaos



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: Sherlock was only trying to help with her case...





	Just a Peek...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018, 12 Days of Christmas Challenge

“Don't you dare”, Watson held up her hand and cut Sherlock off before he even had a chance to speak. Quite rude really, he thought, though he imagined Watson would disagree. Funny how people had different ideas about social interactions. 

“I can hear your brain whirring and I don't want help”, Watson said. 

“My brain does not whir, and even if it did it would be imperceptible to the human ear”, Sherlock countered as he tried to get a glimpse of the papers in front of Watson.

“Sherlock! This is my case, let me try for at least an hour before you charge in and take over”, Watson shielded the papers from his view and then turned them over instead. Perhaps she realised how utterly childish she looked. 

“Surely there must be some urgency to this”, Sherlock said, “it wouldn't be right to avoid using the best tools available to solve a problem like this, time is of the essence, has our work taught you nothing?”

Watson fixed him with a look that he fondly referred to as her  _ “Cut the crap”  _ look. He imagined Watson probably learnt it from being on the receiving end of it often as a child, courtesy of her mother. He had never voiced that opinion however, he had some iota of self preservation after all. 

“This is a coded document about a crime committed in 1859, I think they can wait a few more hours”, she replied and she gathered up the papers and headed for the stairs. 

“Just thirty seconds?”, Sherlock asked as he followed her to the foot of the stairs, "or if I could just take one of the pages?" 

“No, and if you follow me to my room I will tase you”, Watson replied as she continued up the stairs. 

“I've been tasered, a few times now”, Sherlock called after her, “it's not as bad as people think”. Then after a beat he called after her, 

“When did you get a taser?”. 

The slammed door was the only answer he got. Really - some people had no sense of decorum. 


End file.
